


Shakespeare

by ItsasUmbrella



Series: Juntos (Jlaire One-shots) [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Romance, Shakespeare
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: Jim y Claire llevan varios meses atravesando el país para llegar a Nueva Jersey, Jim decide darle una sorpresa a Claire para compensar su esfuerzo.





	Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Hace relativamente poco terminé Trollhunters y me he sorprendido al ver que este fandom es muy pequeñito. Mi vida no es igual desde que terminó Trollhuenters: Tales of Arcadia, por lo he decidido escribir pequeños one-shots para soportar la espera hasta que estrenen 3 Below con mis hijos aliens. No tengo intención de ir más allá de simples one-shots, más que nada porque estoy trabajando en un fic más largo de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón llamado Wicked Game. Si os gusta Hicstrid, fanfics desarrollados en universos alternativos y las brujas creo que os podría gustar. Cabe mencionar que si estoy escribiendo estos one-shot y Wicked Game es para recuperar mis hábitos de escritura que los tengo un poco oxidados, así que las críticas/reviews constructivas son super agradecidas. Estos one-shots van a ser sobre todo Jlaire y estarán mayoritariamente localizados después de la tercera temporada, aunque es probable que escriba escenas situadas dentro del arco argumental de la serie. Aprovecho para decir que los primeros one-shots están hechos en base a las prompts del Jlaire Week que hubo la semana pasada. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no creéis? ¡Pasad un día bonito!
> 
> Todos los personajes de Trollhunters pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro, Daniel Kraus y las/los realizadores de la serie.

Si algo había aprendido Jim Lake Jr. en sus más de cinco meses de travesía a pie de un rincón del país al otro era que jamás había que subestimar a Claire Nuñez. Jim sabía que aquel viaje era agónico para cualquier ser humano normal. Viajaban sólo de noche, se escondían en cualquier lugar, generalmente almacenes abandonados, bosques, cuevas o alcantarillas; lidiaba con las constantes disputas entre los trolls y Jim tenía que aparentar que no estaba muerto de miedo por lo que podrían encontrarse en su destino. Pero Claire Nuñez mostró tener una templanza ante aquella situación tan surrealista que fascinó a Jim.

Claire nunca se quejaba. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar en lo que fuera y era la única conexión con el mundo humano que les permitía saber por dónde moverse y por dónde no. No obstante, Jim sabía que aquello tenía que ser muy duro para Claire. Se había alejado de su familia, de sus amigas, de su ciudad natal y de sus sueños con tal de estar con él. Jim ya le había sugerido varias veces que estaba a tiempo de volver, pero ella siempre le respondía con los mismas palabras:

—Estoy donde quiero estar con quien quiero estar, todo lo demás es irrelevante.

Jim quería compensarla de alguna forma, pero no sabía cómo. Sin embargo, una noche, haciendo una ronda justo después del atardecer por las callejuelas de Zanesville, Ohio, encontró el regalo perfecto. Corrió al bosque en el que se habían escondido entusiasmado. La encontró sentada junto a un árbol apartado del campamento, leyendo a la luz de su linterna. Llevaba puesta su chaqueta, una que habían encontrado poco después de que consiguiera quitarse la armadura. Era complicado hallar ropa de su talla, pero Claire había demostrado ser una experta en la búsqueda de ropa. Recorría centros comerciales, tiendas de segunda mano y en pequeños rastros y siempre volvía con algo. Aquella chaqueta en particular había aparecido en un Charity Shop que Claire encontró en uno de los pueblos de Wyoming. La chaqueta era de color verde botella, con una funda interior de piel de borrego negra. Jim se la ponía en contadas ocasiones porque le daba demasiado calor, por lo que Claire se había adueñado de ella.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido la ronda? —preguntó Claire sin apartar la mirada del libro.

—Bien, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Claire levantó la vista sonriente y movió la linterna a su dirección.

—Creía que odiabas las sorpresas —comentó ella.

—Odio que me den sorpresas, pero no hacerlas —replicó él sentándose a su lado—. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Claire cerró el libro y le iluminó la portada. Sabía que no era necesario, ya que la visión nocturna de Jim era envidiable entre los trolls, pero eran aquellos pequeños gestos que le hacían sentir más humano.

—¿Federico García...Lorca? ¿Es español?

—¡Sí! Encontré esta copia en español el otro día en una Charity Shop y caí en la tentación. No había oído hablar nunca de él, pero he investigado un poco y resulta que es uno de los grandes poetas y dramaturgos del siglo XX español.

—¿Equiparable a Shakespeare?

Claire se quedó un segundo pensativa.

—Sencillamente diferente. Shakespeare es mucho más romántico y grandilocuente, Lorca escribe mucho mejor a los personajes femeninos.

—Qué pena no poder leerlo —comentó Jim.

—¿Quién dice que no puedas hacerlo? —preguntó Claire mientras guardaba el libro en su bolso.

—Mi español deja mucho que desear, Claire —respondió Jim.

Claire le abrazó por el cuello y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Afortunadamente, tu novia es hispanoparlante y tiene tiempo de sobra para darte clases de español. Puede que ahora no puedas leer a Lorca, pero la clave es no rendirse.

Jim acarició su melena que ahora caía por debajo de sus hombros. Aspiró suavemente su aroma que entremezclaban olores a tierra, lima y a rosas secas. Claire rompió el abrazo y acunó su mejilla con su mano.

—Y bien, ¿dónde está mi sorpresa?

Jim cogió de su mano y la guió hasta la ciudad. La subió a su espalda para escalar un edificio. Sin duda, el camino por los tejados era más cómodo y seguro. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Jim le tapó los ojos.

—¿Es esto necesario? —preguntó Claire divertida.

—Me gusta darle un toque dramático a mis sorpresas.

Acercó a Claire hasta el borde del edificio y destapó sus ojos. Claire parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de neón y ahogó un grito.

—¡No te creo! —chilló riendo.

—Sí, a mí también me sorprende que hagan este tipo de cosas a media noche, pero pensé que te gustaría asistir.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un cine antiguo con un cartel que rezaba:

"ESPECIAL MARATÓN SHAKESPEARE. HOY: FILMOGRAFÍA SHAKESPERIANA DE KENNETH BRANAGH: HAMLET, HENRY V & MUCHO RUIDO Y POCAS NUECES"

Claire seguía con la boca abierta sin apartar la vista del cartel. Jim empezó a pensar que quizás no le gustaba tanto como él pensaba al principio.

—Claire…

Pero ésta le abrazó excitada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias Jim, me encanta.

—¿En serio?

—¿Un maratón de Shakespeare con películas de Keneth Branagh en mitad de Ohio? ¡Es el sueño de toda fan! —pero su entusiasmo desapareció de repente— Vendrás, ¿verdad?

Jim se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero hasta ese momento no había pensado que tenía que colarse en el cine.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. ¿Te veo dentro?

Claire asintió con la cabeza sonriente. Jim le ayudó a bajar a la calle y se separaron, no sin antes compartir un beso. Claire compró su entrada a un taquillero adormilado y entró al hall del cine que olía palomitas con mantequilla, chicle y a viejo. Se sintió tentada de pedir totopos, pero por mucho que le apeteciera, su orgullo mejicano le impidió comprar nachos de bolsa. Se conformó con comprar una bolsa de palomitas, un par de chocolatinas y un agua con gas. Aprovechó que la chica del mostrador no estaba mirando para coger un puñado de pajitas para Jim y esconderlas en los bolsillos de su enorme chaqueta.

La sala del cine era más grande de lo que Claire esperaba. Tenía al menos veinte filas. Las centrales estaban ocupadas por un par de parejas de ancianos. Claire no se lo pensó dos veces y se sentó en la última. Cuando apagaron las luces y empezaron los anuncios, Claire se mordió el labio. Se preguntó si Jim tardaría mucho en encontrar una entrada, pero éste apareció sigilosamente cuando comenzaron los créditos de apertura de Hamlet.

—¿Me he perdido algo interesante? —preguntó en un susurro mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

—Sólo un par de anuncios de cremas para las hemorroides —respondió ella.

Jim ahogó una carcajada e intentó coger postura. Debido a su complexión, aquellos asientos antiguos se le quedaban un poco pequeños. Claire se acomodó también y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Claire le pasó las pajitas a Jim y éste la besó en la sien para después dar un mordisco a una pajita de color azul.

—¿Jim?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—Tendría que ser yo quién tendría que dártelas Claire —replicó Jim con cierta tristeza.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

—Aún así, Claire, creo que…

Claire le silenció posando sus dedos en sus labios.

—Estoy donde quiero estar con quien quiero estar, todo lo demás es irrelevante.

Jim hundió sus dedos en su cabello mientras Claire volvía a centrar su atención en la película. Empezó a recitar de memoria y por lo bajo el primer monólogo de Hamlet mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho en otra vida para merecer a alguien como Claire Nuñez.


End file.
